


empire state of mind

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Group Sex, I forgot what that's called, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, drunken festivities, grown ass men playing truth or dare, he's really bad at it, idek if they're still making porn, lowkey homophobic koyama, men's rush shout out, the repercussions of unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: NEWS have a member sleepover in New York City.





	empire state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> i've been sitting on this since the grammy's.

"My legs are _killing_ me," Tegoshi whines before they even get halfway across Central Park. "I feel like we've walked around this entire city."

"How are you so out of shape?" Massu asks, shaking his head disapprovingly as he strides along without breaking a sweat. "You are the most active out of all of us."

"Soccer is high tension!" Tegoshi argues, though any attempt he had at raising his voice was swallowed by his gasps for air. "All we're doing is walking."

He leans halfway onto Shige's shoulder, and Shige sighs as he slings an arm around Tegoshi's waist and takes on most of the younger idol's weight. Shige's probably the least active of the group, yet he's holding his own (and now Tegoshi) as they head back to their hotel. It helps that it's so cold outside.

"We don't get to see anything on the subway," Koyama tells them with a pout. "This is the first evening we've had free since we got here, and we'll be busy again until I have to leave."

"Do we have anything in the morning?" Tegoshi asks, sounding happier now that Shige's doing most of the work to move them both.

"Nope!" Koyama replies . "We have an afternoon appointment, and then the Grammy's, but we can sleep in!"

"Let's have a member sleepover!" Tegoshi exclaims, and both Massu and Shige groan. "What? We haven't done it in a really long time!"

"For good reason," Shige grumbles. "We're grown ass men."

"I want to have a sleepover with all of you, and I'm a grown ass man," Koyama says pointedly.

"Somedays, I wonder," Shige teases.

"Massu, what do you say?" Tegoshi asks, reaching out toward Massu without moving away from Shige.

"I say there better be alcohol," Massu replies flatly.

Koyama and Tegoshi have matching devious grins, and Shige just shakes his head and powers through the rest of Central Park. He's been with these guys far too long to be worried about anything that can happen with the four of them drinking together in a hotel room. At least here in New York City, any prank calls would be international.

*

"Shige, truth or dare."

"I'm still on my first drink," Shige protests, holding up his glass of whiskey for Tegoshi to see. "And we're not playing Truth or Dare like teenage girls."

"I'm still mad at you for stealing my first kiss that way," Massu says, already tipsy enough to volunteer personal information, and Shige is way too interested to know who he's talking to. It definitely wasn't himself.

"That was ten years ago!" Tegoshi exclaims. Shige's not surprised at all. "How was I supposed to know you hadn't kissed yet? You're older than me, and I'd already kissed a lot."

"I love that story," Koyama says dreamily, well into his third vodka ale. Tegoshi had told them that mixing hard liquor with ginger ale would keep them from getting sick, so the two of them were throwing full drinks back like shots.

Massu had opted for American craft beer, and Shige was content with his whiskey. They'd already bathed in their respective rooms and were now congregated in Tegoshi's, not by any active invitation of Tegoshi but because Tegoshi had refused to get out of the bathtub until just a few minutes ago. Shige supposes he should be happy that Tegoshi put on a robe for them.

"Shige, truth or dare," Tegoshi repeats, wincing as he stretches out on the bed next to Massu. There are two beds, but one of them has all of Tegoshi's suitcases strewn all over it.

Shige makes the mistake of looking at him, intending to give his best unimpressed face, but instead he finds Tegoshi's eyes staring right at him, like he can make Shige answer using only the power of his mind.

"Fine," he gives in. "Truth."

"Wiener," Tegoshi chides. "You're gonna wish you'd picked dare."

"There is literally nothing you can ask me that's worse than anything you could make me _do_ ," Shige says.

Without breaking eye contact, Tegoshi flashes a smile and says, "Marry, fuck, kill. The three of us."

Koyama bursts out laughing, but Shige just shakes his head. "Seriously? That's so easy."

"Is it?" Tegoshi taunts. "Is it really?"

Shige pauses to think about it and instantly regrets it. He knows who he's killing for sure, but the other two are more complicated. His first instinct was to marry Massu, because Massu is the most decent out of them all and gets on his nerves the least, but that leaves sex with Koyama and Shige has been there and done that.

"Marry Koyama, fuck Massu, kill Tegoshi," Shige answers confidently, bracing himself for Koyama's happy squeal.

He's not disappointed. "I will be such a good husband, Shige! You won't regret picking me!"

"You would really _kill_ me, Shige?" Tegoshi asks with big eyes. "Could you actually bring yourself to _take my life_?"

"I can think of about twenty different ways to do it off the top of my head," Shige says, and Tegoshi pouts. "Besides, I think the original version of this game has you thrown off a cliff."

Tegoshi huffs. "I hope you can live with yourself knowing that my beautiful face is mangled by all the rocks at the bottom of that cliff."

"You're so morbid," Massu says, shaking his head and having no reaction to the classification Shige had given him.

"Wait," Koyama says slowly, struggling to pull himself up on his elbows where he's lounging at the end of the bed. "If Shige's married to me and sleeping with Massu, isn't he cheating on me?"

"Not if we're polyamorous," Shige answers easily. "Maybe Massu isn't into relationships and would prefer to be my side piece."

"That's true, actually," Massu tells them. "The not being into relationships thing, I mean. Not wanting to be your side piece. No offense."

Shige laughs. "None taken."

"Shige, it's your turn!" Tegoshi declares, abandoning his butthurt at being hypothetically murdered. "Ask one of us truth or dare."

Shige rolls his eyes, but Koyama looks eager and even Massu seems interested in this silly game, so he plays along. "Koyama, truth or dare."

"Dare!" Koyama practically screams, then covers his mouth before anyone can shush him. "Hotel, quiet."

Leaning back in the armchair, Shige stretches his hands over his head and thinks of something good. If he has to play Truth or Dare with a bunch of guys, he's going to have fun with it. "I dare you to buy porn online."

Koyama scoffs. "Like that would be the first time--"

" _Gay_ porn," Shige clarifies, then grins. "With men."

"Do I have to watch it?" Koyama asks, making a face.

"I'll watch it," Tegoshi says with a shrug, then turns his attention to Koyama. "Ooh! See if you can find any Men's Rush. They have the best money shots."

Shige stares at him, and he's not the only one.

"What?" Tegoshi asks. "I'm helping _you_ out. You could end up buying some really bad porn."

Koyama's still side-eyeing Tegoshi as he grabs his phone and waits for the Wi-Fi to connect. Shige sidles up behind him to confirm the purchase, watching in glee as Koyama starts to Google. Koyama cowers behind his free hand the whole time, and Shige doesn't think he actually breathes until the checkout is complete.

"I'm proud of you," Shige says seriously, patting Koyama on the back and smiling at the cringe he gets. "One more step toward curing your homophobia."

"I am _not_ a homophobe!" Koyama protests . "If you didn't shove your gay agenda in my face so much, I wouldn't be as bothered by it."

"Well, now the gay agenda is on your phone." Shige gives Koyama one final pat before moving back to the armchair. "I believe it's your turn."

"Massu, truth or dare," Koyama mutters.

"Dare," Massu answers easily, grinning when Shige glances curiously over at him. "None of you are getting anything out of me tonight."

"I dare you to watch this," Koyama tells him, flinging his phone across the bed. "Keep the volume down."

"It's _twenty minutes_ long," Massu says incredulously as he swipes at the screen. "Why didn't you buy a shorter one?"

Koyama sighs. "If I'm going to pay for porn, I'm going to get my money's worth."

"It's okay, Massu," Tegoshi says sweetly, camping out next to Massu and laying his head on Massu's shoulder. "I'll watch it with you."

"That's a horrible idea," Massu mutters, then sighs as the video starts playing. "Tegoshi, truth or dare."

"Mm, truth," Tegoshi answers. "I'm too comfy for a dare."

Something happens on Koyama's phone that has Massu's eyes widening, but Tegoshi just smiles warmly. Massu absently wraps an arm around Tegoshi's shoulder, settling next to him like they cuddle all the time.

"Have you ever thought about going solo?"

Shige's midway through pouring his next drink when he hears that and makes it a double. Koyama's trashed but at rapt attention, holding onto his own hands like he's preparing himself for the worst.

"Yes," Tegoshi answers without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Tego..." Koyama mumbles sadly.

"I'd never do it," Tegoshi says firmly. Now he looks up, flashing a real smile at Koyama and Shige, and it's brighter than any of the fake ones he's given on stage. "Singing by myself is only fun when other people are around. It would be too lonely being the only one on a tour."

Koyama stretches his arm as far as he can, but he's still half a bed away from Tegoshi. "Tego..."

"I'll cuddle Kei-chan next, I promise." Tegoshi's head rolls toward the man next to him. "You okay over there?"

"They take _forever_ to get started," Massu complains, and Shige laughs out loud.

"This kind of porn is made for BL fans who want a _story_ ," Shige informs him. "Don't worry, you'll get some action soon enough."

"I can hardly wait," Massu deadpans.

"Round two!" Tegoshi announces jovially, and Massu doesn't even flinch. "Everyone has to say truth, and you can't pass."

"Come _on_ ," Massu whines, then something happens in the video to make his face fall. "Oh, I spoke too soon."

"That is a _giant_ container of lube," Tegoshi says with a laugh. "Okay, I pick Shige. Tell me something nice, and it has to be about me personally, not my songs."

Shige sighs as he sips his drink and puts his words together. It could be much, much worse. Lucky for him, Tegoshi's giant ego overrules any malicious intent he could possibly have. After a few seconds of inwardly dismissing backhanded compliments, he decides to let the whiskey talk for him.

"When I look at Tegoshi," he begins, "I remember when we were kids and think about how far we've come together. We were born in the same year, but somehow you're so much younger in spirit, then and now. You make me feel young when I never really felt young to begin with, and you're so full of _life_. Just being around you makes me glad to be alive...or something."

"So deep, Shige," Koyama comments, his eyes shiny.

"That was really nice," Tegoshi says, his smile growing. "I should have recorded--"

" _Oh my god_ ," Massu cuts him off, eyes locked on Koyama's phone.

Tegoshi pats his arm. "It's okay, Massu. They like it."

"I pick Massu, because I respect your privacy," Shige continues the game, and Massu interrupts his live-action trauma to lift a hand in thanks. "Marry, fuck, kill KAT-TUN."

Massu snorts. "Marry Nakamaru, fuck Kamenashi, kill Ueda."

"So fast," Koyama and Tegoshi comment.

"Ueda will haunt you for _all eternity_ ," Koyama adds.

Massu shrugs. "Process of elimination. Do guys really like this?"

"Is that your truth question?" Tegoshi asks. "I bet Shige could answer it for you."

"I bet you could too," Shige challenges, and Tegoshi hums noncommittally.

"I guess I have to pick Koyama," Massu mutters, clearly distracted by the video.

"I like it," Koyama says in a small voice, then promptly covers his entire face with his arms.

"I haven't even asked the question ye-- _oh_." Massu stops himself and frowns. " _How_ , though? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not when they do it good," Tegoshi says, snuggling closer while Massu makes a face. "Kei-chan does it good."

"I _knew_ you two were fucking," Shige declares, setting his glass down on the desk a little too hard. Nothing sloshes anywhere, but he scares himself a little bit.

Tegoshi scoffs. "I can't count on one hand how many times _you_ have tried to date him, so don't even get on my case for having some fun."

"We actually tried to have a proper relationship!" Shige shoots back. "Our sex was made out of love, not lust."

"Aww, Shige," Koyama says gently, and now he's reaching nowhere close to Shige. "I love you too. I'm sad that we never worked out that way."

"Me too," Shige admits.

"What's so bad about lust, anyway?" Tegoshi asks, narrowing his eyes as he abandons the video to give them his full attention. Shige supposes that watching people have sex gets repetitive when you're not actively involved in it. "I love Kei-chan in my own way. All of you actually."

Massu's smile is a little lopsided, but Shige's too distracted by the warmth he feels to pay much attention to it.

"How is Koyama a homophobe if he's been with both of you?" Massu asks.

"The worst homophobes are the closet cases," Shige answers, staring at Koyama as if to challenge him to deny it.

"I'm _sorry_ ," Koyama says, curling up into a ball that's way too small for his tall stature. "I love you too, Tego-chan."

"You know," Massu starts. "It could be the alcohol or this very graphic porn you're making me watch, but I feel incredibly left out of the member love."

"We can't have that!" Tegoshi says in this very big, very fake voice. "Kei-chan, Massu isn't feeling loved."

"I'm not having sex with Massu," Koyama says into his arms. "Not even for member love."

"Shige will," Tegoshi volunteers, and Shige chokes on his drink. "You did pick him for Marry, Fuck, Kill."

"Process of elimination!" Shige protests, but his voice cracks and he wants to join Koyama inside his ball.

"Are we still playing the game?" Massu asks, seemingly unbothered by the discussion surrounding him. "I think it was Koyama's turn."

"Tegoshi, truth or...truth." Koyama giggles. "I forgot we were doing it that way. Who's a better kisser, me or Massu?"

"Definitely Kei-chan," Tegoshi answers, and Massu shrugs. "Massu didn't like kissing me very much, and I judge based on how much affection I get."

"Who's the better kisser out of Tegoshi and Shige?" Massu asks suddenly. "Koyama would know."

Koyama pokes out his head enough to show his very red face. "I won't choose. They're both so different, the feelings too."

"If you want to know so badly, why don't you find out?" Tegoshi says to Massu in this low voice that has Shige wanting to shiver. "You've already kissed me, so you would only have to kiss Shige."

"Do I get a say in this?" Shige squawks.

"Round three--dares only," Tegoshi declares, grinning at Shige as Shige resigns himself to crossing that line with the least likely person. "It doesn't matter who I pick, does it? But I'll pick Shige, just so he has to be the one to do it."

"Thanks," Shige says dryly. He throws back the rest of his drink and stares longingly at the bottle. He probably shouldn't have anymore.

"Can they finish fucking first?" Massu asks. "I do not want to be kissing Shige during the climax."

"We've still got a while," Tegoshi tells him. "I'll let you know when it happens."

Massu lifts his eyes to Shige and gives him a pointed look. "I'm kind of stuck here, so you have to come to me."

Shige definitely cuts himself off when he tries to stand up and nearly falls over, catching his balance on the end of the bed and indirectly Koyama. Koyama's easier to hold onto, though he whines a lot more as Shige crawls over him and kneels next to Massu, regarding Massu's hooded eyes and plush lips. He may have thought about kissing Massu one or twice before, but now it's taking over his entire being and his only concern is that he'll get _too_ into it.

"Ready?" he asks, his voice coming out huskier than he intends.

Massu licks his lips and leans his head back on the mountain of pillows behind them, blinking up at Shige beneath long, dark lashes. "I would much rather do this than watch that."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Shige says, smiling as he leans in.

The first brush of their lips is electric, Shige's diluted nerves coming back to life as he feels Massu's face against his nose, the soft skin that has him seeking out more. He'd probably try and stop himself if Massu wasn't kissing back, one hand gripping his arm as Massu tilts his head and slides their mouths together, his harsh exhale tickling Shige's cheek.

"Oh, here we go," Tegoshi's voice sounds in the distance, and they're abruptly pulled apart by a hard tug on Massu's shoulder. "I guess they don't finish at the same time in this one."

Curiously, Shige turns toward Koyama's phone that's perched on Massu's knees in time to see the top convulse in orgasm, pounding into the bottom a few more times before pulling out. Both Shige and Massu gasp when come leaks out of the bottom's ass, helped along by his still-active muscles.

"They don't use condoms?" is Massu's reaction. "That's so dirty!"

"I know, right?" Tegoshi says, letting out this little moan that has Shige wanting to move far, far away and closer at the same time. "It's the best part. The actors are always getting tested so they can do it this way."

"Would you ever do porn?" Koyama asks suddenly, content by himself at the end of the bed where he is conveniently spared from this disgusting yet intriguing sight.

"Who are you asking?" Tegoshi replies. "My answer is yes, for sure."

"Of course you would," Shige grumbles. "I absolutely would not."

"That's a no for me too," Massu adds. "Koyama?"

"I don't think I could," Koyama says seriously. "There's all that pressure to make it last and not make ridiculous sex faces."

"Kei-chan makes ridiculous sex faces," Tegoshi hisses, like he's sharing a secret, and Shige snorts.

"Yeah, he does," he agrees

"Hey, you both do too!" Koyama counters. "Everyone does."

"I do _not_ ," Tegoshi says, sounding affronted. "My sex face is gorgeous."

"How do you even know that?" Massu asks.

"I watch myself in the mirror," Tegoshi answers, and Massu looks like he regrets everything. "Anyway, who's the better kisser, me or Shige?"

"Shige," Massu says immediately, and Shige gives a little 'yay' of victory. "In fact, I wasn't done when we were rudely interrupted."

"You wanted to stop for the money shot!" Tegoshi exclaims, but Massu's already got Shige back into his mouth and halfway down on the pillows. Shige doesn't mind at all, settling on his side and curling up next to Massu who holds him close and devours him.

"Huh," Tegoshi sounds from Massu's other side. "I never expected these would be the two to kick off the inevitable group sex."

"We're not having group sex," Massu and Shige say in unison, their words muffled from neither one actually leaving the other's mouth to speak.

"I want kisses too," Koyama mumbles, and Shige can hear him pouting through the mush in his head. "Tego, come here."

"You come here," Tegoshi replies airily, and now Koyama's the one crawling over Shige.

"At least there's only four of us now," Massu mutters between kisses, and Shige supposes he's grateful for that much.

The giggles from the end of the bed are distracting, but Shige manages to tune them out until they morph into low moans. He starts to pull away to scold them, but Massu's tightening his hold on Shige's waist with each sound and Shige gets even hotter at the realization that Massu's turned on by it. He presses their bodies more closely together, feeling the firm muscles of Massu's chest against his as he drops one hand to Massu's hip.

Massu's breath hitches when Shige's fingers slip under his shirt, kissing him harder as Shige explores the warm skin for himself. The sharp contours of Massu's abdominal muscles are like a maze that Shige wants to trace from start to finish, so distracted by Massu's soft groans and squirms that he doesn't notice where he's touching until he runs into the waistband of Massu's track pants.

If he were in his right mind, he might hesitate and check in with Massu to make sure that this is okay, but he's so far gone that he drifts down to the clothed bump and drags his knuckles along the hard length. The sharp rock of Massu's hips toward his touch is consent enough, accompanied by the pointed grasp of his arm to keep him right where he is.

Shige touches him lightly at first, his own arousal soaring at how Massu is falling apart from barely any contact. He must not do this very much, or even at all. Pity has Shige palming the mass more pointedly, rubbing Massu though his pants a few times before shoving his hand past the waistband. Massu arches out of their kiss when Shige's fingers curl around his flesh, and Shige struggles to catch his breath while he strokes Massu slowly from base to tip.

"I'm jealous," Tegoshi's voice pierces through Shige's arousal. "I've been trying to get into Massu's pants for _years_ , and he lets Shige the first time."

"Because I _respect_ him," Shige says, taking the opportunity to give Tegoshi a smug face without opening his eyes.

Massu lowers his head enough to drag his lips along Shige's jawline. "Can you respect me a little faster?"

Shige answers without speaking, quickening his pace until Massu's panting into his skin, his body trembling against Shige's.  A vulgar noise earns Shige's attention and he glances over despite his better judgment, pulling a loud moan from Massu as the sight of Koyama draped over Tegoshi's back has him tightening his grip.

"You move too fast," Shige tells them, and Tegoshi's laugh is interrupted by another one of those noises. His robe is long gone along with Koyama's shirt, and the way Tegoshi pushes back like a cat in heat leaves Shige no doubt as to what Koyama's doing back there. He does have long fingers, Shige thinks as his own body squirms in memory.

Then Koyama leans back and pushes down his pants, and Shige's actually disappointed that he can't see Koyama enter Tegoshi. He can see Tegoshi's face though, and it's just as pornographic as the video that's still playing on Koyama's phone. Perhaps Tegoshi has other career choices after all.

"Koyama really is the worst homophobe ever," Massu comments, and Shige laughs. "They're not using condoms either."

"We're clean," Koyama answers, his words coming out with more air than voice. "And Tego likes it when I come inside him."

"Dirty," Massu mutters, but Shige distracts him with another kiss and Massu abandons his disapproval in favor of thrusting up into Shige's hand.

Massu's breath quickens and Shige flicks his wrist, enjoying how Massu shudders from the added stimulation. He has to be close, his body starting to shake as he digs his fingers into Shige's arm, and Shige doesn't think twice before breaking their kiss to relocate his mouth.

" _Oh my god_ ," Massu hisses, just like he had before while they were watching the movie, and it's a million times better with Shige's lips around his cock, feeling the hard flesh and tasting the bitter precome on his tongue. " _Shige_."

Shige's not mad at hearing his name in that tone either, the praise fueling him to start moving and sucking Massu properly. Massu's fingers weave through his hair and Shige moans softly, then louder when Massu twists his hair and _pulls_ hard enough for Shige to feel between his legs.

"I'm gonna come," Massu warns, his voice deeper than usual, and Shige doubles his efforts to push Massu over the edge even harder.

The low groan he makes as he releases into Shige's mouth is beautiful, sending a wave of pleasure washing over Shige without even being touched himself. He lifts his head to find Massu staring at him incredulously, appearing more sober than he should be as he processes what just happened.

"I can't believe I just did that in front of you all," he mumbles, bringing both hands to his face and looking shy for the first time in Shige's memory.

"That was so hot," Koyama pants, and Tegoshi makes an obscene grunt of agreement. "I really liked watching Shige's mouth all stretched out like that."

Shige's cheeks heats up at the attention, but then Massu's burrowing his face into Shige's neck and his priorities shift. He's about to ask if Massu will touch him too when Koyama lets out a series of staggered moans that Shige remembers is the cue that he's about to finish.

Tegoshi's the one to sigh happily when they fall still, and Shige belatedly realizes it's because Koyama had come inside him. Koyama gives Tegoshi a few more kisses to the back of the neck before falling to the side in a tangle of his own limbs, hair plastered to his face and breaths heaving.

"Shige," Tegoshi says, and Shige didn't think that one's voice could get anymore filthy until right now. "You still have all of your clothes on."

"I do," Shige agrees, exhaling harshly as he struggles to catch his breath.

"Aren't you hot?" Tegoshi asks, and it would be innocent if he wasn't on all fours crawling toward Shige with a predatory look in his eyes.

"I am," Shige answers carefully. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Both of Tegoshi's eyebrows rise, and so do Koyama's in Shige's peripheral vision, but Shige sits tall and holds his own. If he's going to do this with Tegoshi, it will be on his terms.

Shige's control is short-lived when Tegoshi stops where he is and lounges on his side, posing like he's doing a nude shoot as he smirks at Shige. "Come here and find out."

Shige could fight this, or he could get off. The obvious option has him closing the distance between them, where Tegoshi tugs at his clothes until Shige gets impatient and yanks them off. The air chills the sweat that has formed on his back and he shivers, which has Tegoshi smiling as he gently lures Shige into his mouth with well-placed face kisses.

The temperature goes right back up when Tegoshi's tongue finds his, hands sliding all over Shige's body while Shige makes it as far as Tegoshi's arms. Shige's next breath has him on his back, Tegoshi's entire weight on top of him as he grinds down from above, pulling a faint moan from Shige's lungs at the long-awaited stimulation.

"Massu tastes good," Tegoshi mumbles against Shige's lips, and Shige drops his hands to Tegoshi's hips and pushes them closer together. "Do you want to come this way, Shige?"

Shige's already nodding before Tegoshi reaches down to squeeze their cocks together, making a beautiful noise as he devours Shige's mouth again. Tegoshi's a passionate kisser, demanding the full attention of whomever he's kissing, and Shige can't focus on anything but the man above him as the heat between them intensifies.

Suddenly, Tegoshi tears his mouth away and leans up toward Shige's ear, licking the shell and chuckling when Shige jerks beneath him. "I know you won't do it, but I'm still stretched and slick from Kei-chan. You could easily go inside me right now."

"Tegoshi..." Shige trails off, unable to form the words to protest when Tegoshi's fucking his ear canal with that sinful voice.

"Don't worry, I don't want you to," Tegoshi goes on, and nerves Shige didn't know had spiked instantly calm down. "I'm already going to be sore tomorrow. But you can think about it, right? Just like I'm thinking about your mouth around Massu's cock. _F_ _uck_ , that was hot."

The fantasy fills Shige's mind without active instruction from his brain. His erection is rubbing against Tegoshi's, seized in both of Tegoshi's hands as he squeezes them together and strokes them faster, but it's easy to pretend that Tegoshi's riding him, the tight muscles of his body surrounding him and bringing him off.

"Are you thinking about it?" Tegoshi asks, and Shige nods. "Mm, fuck me, Shige. Do it as hard as you can."

Shige's body responds for him, hips snapping up in contrast to Tegoshi's rhythm, and Tegoshi's next moan is directed into his ear. "I'm so close."

"Me too," Tegoshi says. "Come for me, Shige."

It's embarrassing how the demand is what sets him off, but he's too distracted by his orgasm to care very much. He clings to Tegoshi as the waves of pleasure crash over him, an additional spurt on his belly cluing him into Tegoshi's demise as well.

Tegoshi's even more of a deadweight after he comes, but Shige probably wouldn't be able to catch his breath even if he had unobstructed access to his airway. It's nice to have the closeness after doing something so intimate anyway, even if he becomes very aware of the other two who haven't made a sound this whole time.

He manages to crane his neck around to find Koyama passed out on Massu's shoulder, the latter engaged with his own phone.

Massu notices Shige looking and gestures toward the side where Shige can't see. "We missed the end of the movie, and Koyama's battery is dead."

"You sound sad about it," Tegoshi mutters, speaking into Shige's neck. "We're hotter to watch anyway."

Massu makes a noncommittal noise and returns to his phone. "It's four in the morning. We should try to get some sleep."

"On it," Tegoshi mumbles, and Shige resigns himself to being a human body pillow for the rest of the night. It's the only thing he'll regret in the morning.

*

It's much brighter and much colder when Shige wakes, and for a terrifying couple of minutes he actually thinks he's alone. But then he hears Koyama's snoring and a roll to the left finds his face in Tegoshi's hair, and the happiness that floods him almost subdues the pounding in his head.

"Ow," he says out loud, and Tegoshi whines like the one syllable had pained him. "Massu, are you here?"

"Yeah," a voice answers him, sounding more awake than the other three put together, and Shige forces his eyes open to find Massu lounging in the armchair, listening to something on his phone with one ear bud. "Do you need something?"

"Cold," Shige mutters, curling up with himself for some type of body heat. It doesn't help that he's butt naked, but his Tegoshi blanket had relocated too far away. "Covers?"

"You're all lying on them," Massu tells him, sounding apologetic as he abandons his phone and flops onto the bed. He sidles up behind Shige and wraps his arms around him, and Shige's instantly warmer. "Better?"

"Yes," Shige answers, smiling as he settles back into Massu's embrace, breathing in the clean scent. "Did you take a shower?"

"Yeah. I've been up for a few hours, but I wanted to stay here in case any of you needed anything. You all passed out so suddenly that I was worried."

"Ah, yeah." Shige would feel sheepish if he wasn't so hungover. "I probably should have drank some water before going to sleep."

"You'll learn someday," Massu teases him, and Shige gives him a half-hearted elbow to the gut. "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Shige answers. He tries to turn around enough to look at Massu, but he supposes he'll just have to be attentive in spirit. "I'm listening."

"I really liked doing that with you last night," Massu says, and Shige can feel his heart racing at this one admitting something so personal while sober. "Do you think we could do it again sometime, maybe without the other two?"

Shige's grin prefaces his brain processing the words. "Yeah, definitely."

"Yay," Massu replies, nuzzling his nose into the back of Shige's neck as he tightens his hug.

Tegoshi stirs and flops onto his side facing Shige, and Shige watches the gradual expression of glee form on his sleepy face as he focuses on Shige and Massu cuddling in front of him. "Shige, truth or dare?"

"Seriously?" Shige laughs as quietly as he can manage to not disturb his angry muscles. "Truth. I can't move for any kind of dare."

"Who's got the biggest one in the group?" Tegoshi asks. "You are the only one who would know."

Shige snorts. "Me, obviously."


End file.
